1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the formation of a sun visor cap construction from a conventional size disposable food and beverage carrier, made of cardboard or other suitable disposable material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although the prior art discloses several visor cap constructions, none appears to permit the formation of a sun visor cap from a conventional size food and beverage carrier, which is of a disposable type. Thus, the visor cap in U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,056, has no disclosure of a capability of being constructed from a food and beverage container or carrier. The same is true of U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,791. Numerous sun visors or sun shields are disclosed in U. S. Pat. Nos. 4,386,126; 2,679,947; 2,009,855; 4,247,957; 2,988,743; 3,271,778; and 4,670,910, but none of these discloses a capability of construction from a conventional size food and beverage carrier, and which is of a disposable type such as that disclosed and claimed in the present application.